


Hold Back the Dawn

by Mareel



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 10:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stolen hours together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Back the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of ficlets set in the AU of the Season 3 episode "Twilight." Jonathan suffered a brain injury that prevents him from retaining short term memories for more than a day. He and Malcolm have a relationship that predates the injury. This is Malcolm's voice, written for the prompt 'I'm here.'

I don’t often stay the night on Ceti Alpha Five. When I visit, Jonathan usually wants me to slip away when he falls asleep... so I won't see his disorientation when he wakes. 

But tonight I fell asleep in his arms… next thing I know, it’s deep night and we’re so tangled together that I'm sure he’d stir if I moved to go. He half-wakes when I shift an arm that’s going numb. 

“Malcolm?”

I stroke his cheek, murmuring softly to soothe him back into sleep. “I’m here, love… you’re safe… still far from morning.”

Is this for him... or me?


End file.
